A method for fine machining inside surfaces of bores in workpieces by precision drilling and subsequent honing with the steps: precision drilling of a bore of a workpiece by means of a precision drilling tool of a precision drilling device and transfer of the workpiece into a machining position of a honing device for machining the precision-drilled bore by means of a honing tool of the honing device is known from document DE 10 2006 034 497 A1.
A method for fine machining a workpiece is known from DE 10 2007 045 045 A1, in which the workpiece is fixed to a workpiece support of a machine tool and the workpiece is pre-machined in its state fixed to the workpiece support and the pre-machined workpiece is honed by means of a honing tool.
A honing tool for finish-honing bores in a workpiece with at least one honing stone retainer, an adjusting device for adjusting the diameter of the honing tool in the region of the at least one honing stone retainer, an interface for connecting the honing tool to a conventional machine spindle or a conventional adapter, intermediate piece thereof and a drive unit integrated into the honing tool for operating the adjusting device, is known from DE 10 2006 028 728 A1.
A method for material-removal machining a workpiece to create a non-level surface, in particular a valve seat, by means of a tool with a base body having a blade member held by a mounting is known from DE 198 59 051 A1.
A spindle unit for machine tools is known from EP 0 780 192 B2.
A honing tool with a fluid actuator is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,070,491 B2.
A tool holder comprising a slide, to which a tool can be fixed, is known from GB 1 259 071. The slide is radially movable in relation to a part that can be fixed to a rotatable spindle of a machine tool. A reversible electric motor that drives the relative radial movement is mounted in this part.
A machine for superfinishing workpieces by honing with a honing spindle, which is mounted in a spindle housing and can be driven by an electric motor, the stroke movement of which spindle is effected by a linear motor, on the movable secondary part of which the spindle housing is arranged, and in which an expanding rod, which serves to expand a honing tool arranged on the honing spindle, is arranged in the honing spindle to rotate therewith and to be axially displaceable therein by means of the servomotor, is known from DE 102 25 514 B4.
A cutting tool for machining inner contours and outer contours on a workpiece with at least one cutter support, which is clamped against a supporting surface on a tool base body by a clamp bolt, and at least one thrust piece, which serves to position the cutter support on the supporting surface and for additional support against machining pressure in the adjusted position and is displaceably mounted in at least one bore opening at a side wall, and which thrust piece can be pressed against a supporting wall of the tool body located opposite the side wall by means of an actuator, is known from DE 39 18 034 C2.